


Perdido (Irritado)

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Encuéntrame de nuevo, una y otra vez. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes brazo de metal, M/M, Primeros encuentros, niño!Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tiene dos años cuando conoce por primera vez al Soldado. El Soldado no tiene idea que hacer con el pequeño Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido (Irritado)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost (Irritated)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505100) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> Consistirá el 9 capítulos. Para describir varios encuentros de el Soldado con Tony. Es una precuela de Remember Me, Bring me Back.

Tony tenía dos años cuando se perdió por primera vez, pero ciertamente no fue la última vez.

Howard y Maria tuvieron que asistir a una fiesta muy importante y desde que Jarvis se enfermó habían traído a Tony con ellos.

Maria cargaba a Tony en sus brazos y lo cargo la mayor parte de la noche. Tony nunca había visto muchas personas u oído mucho ruido y todo era tan brillante y llamativo que fue desconcertante para él por lo que se aferraba al vestido de su madre, pero cuando él lo hizo, ella frunció el ceño y quito sus manos del vestido

En un momento durante la noche, Maria lo bajo y le dijo que se quedara dónde estaba porque ella necesitaba ir al baño y claro Tony se extravió. Ahora que estaba en el suelo todo parecía diferente y la luz no era tan mala ahí, así que camino alrededor para mirar todo.

Se dio cuenta que había perdido a su mamá cuando las luces comenzaron a apagarse y el ruido se hizo más tranquilo a cada paso que daba, empezó a gritar y a llorar como lo hace un niño de dos años. A pesar de todo no se detiene, vago a través de los pasillos desconocidos, oscuros de la gran casa.

Pasaba el tiempo y nadie venia por él y sus lágrimas se derramaban más. Vagamente recordó que su mamá le había dicho que se quedara quieto y no se moviera si alguna vez llegaba a perderse, pero estaba oscuro ese pasillo, estaba asustado y no podía parar. Tal vez podría encontrar la luz de nuevo.

Giro a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina, sin saber dónde estaba y lo que tenía que hacer, cuando vio a un hombre de pie delante de él.

Estaba casi completamente oscura la sala y el hombre no se movió, Tony solo grito más fuerte. El hombre hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano y un poco de luz topo con algo brillante.

Tony se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el hombre tenía el brazo brillante y de color plata, comenzó a caminar hacia él. Las cosas platas y brillantes eran su debilidad.

El hombre lo miro con recelo, podía ver debajo de todo el pelo y en la oscuridad, pero cuando Tony se acercó lo suficiente para tocar el brazo del hombre, él no le prestó atención al hombre. Ese brazo era mucho más interesante.

Se aferró a la mano, lo sujeto con toda la fuerza de un niño de dos años de edad porque el hombre trataba de apartarlo.

—Mío —dijo Tony, todavía sollozando con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. El brazo brillante es mío —repitió y utilizo su otra mano para sostener el dedo pulgar mientras la otra tocaba un dedo tras otro solo para asegurarse que todos eran lo mismo.

Tony estaba observando el brazo y no al hombre y cuando repentinamente este se puso de cuclillas a su lado, Tony se sorprendió e intento ocultarse detrás del brazo.

El hombre no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo y después de unos segundos, se pudo de pie y trato de sacar su brazo de nuevo. Tony lo sostenía fuertemente y fue arrastrado a lo largo de la alfombra, los pies hacían ruido porque no los levantaba y el hombre instantáneamente se detuvo y Tony se rio un poco.

No fue suficiente para detener las lágrimas que aún estaban saliendo de su rostro, pero había dejado de gritar.

El hombre movió los dedos y Tony sintió las diferentes partes de su mano moverse y se inclinó hacia adelante para inspeccionar el brazo aún más de cerca. Soltó el pulgar para que sus pequeños dedos fueran hacia debajo de la axila, ya que la palma de la mano se ocultaba bajo un guante, y él empezó a sonreír.

Era brillante y suave y se parecía mucho a las cosas con las que su padre trabajaba y él se quedaría con esto. —Es mío ahora —dijo de nuevo con toda la determinación que un niño podría reunir y las lágrimas por fin habían dejado de correr por su rostro. El brazo incluso le hizo olvidar que todavía seguía perdido.

El hombre solo un gruñido molesto y retiro su mano. Tony se en gancho de nuevo a él con las dos manos y como resultado fue retirado del suelo. Movía sus pies cuando lo levanto aún más alto y dejo escapar una risa emocionada mientras se aferraba al brazo.

El hombre lo levanto hasta que estuvo colgando justo en frente de su cara y solo ahora, Tony pudo ver que llevaba una máscara sobre su boca. Tony dejo cuidadosamente el dedo pulgar y el brazo brillante se enrosco alrededor de su pequeño brazo para que no se cayera.

Tony golpeó la máscara y trato de quitarla porque nadie usaba máscaras, pero estaba tan ajustada y el hombre lo sostuvo más lejos de la cara y Tony no pudo alcanzarla.

Se quedó mirando a Tony hasta que lo bajo de nuevo al piso, pero incluso cuando los pies de Tony golpearon la suave alfombra y el hombre le había soltado la muñeca no permitirá que se fuera con la mano.

El hombre suspiro e hizo algo con la mano normal en la parte posterior de su cabeza y luego la máscara se cayó, Tony lo observo con asombro cuando el hombre se ponía a su altura. Él trato de tomarla porque realmente quería comprobar si le quedaría a él también, pero el hombre se movió más rápido y tomo la máscara y la escondió detrás de su muslo.

—Suéltame —dijo el hombre y su voz sonaba áspera pero curiosamente Tony no se asustó.

Él sacudió la cabeza y dijo de una manera petulante: —Mi brazo.

—Suéltame, niño —repitió el hombre y sacudió su mano. El movimiento hizo que el cuerpo de Tony se moviera y dejo escapar una risita.

—Otra vez —dijo y miro expectante al hombre.

— ¿Me dejaras ir si lo hago de nuevo? —pregunto con voz entrecortada y Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—Demasiado brillante para dejarte ir.

El hombre dejo escapar otro suspiro profundo y sacudió la mano de todos modos. Otra risita salió de Tony y de repente se presionó contra el pecho del hombre y se movió más en las sombras.

Tony conocía ese juego, él y Jarvis jugaban a veces en la mansión cuando sus padres no estaban en casa y Tony se podía ocultar en todas partes y Jarvis podía caminar alrededor gritando su nombre para que saliera sin tener que preocuparse de molestar a su padre, por lo que se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil, incluso si eso fuera muy difícil para él. La única cosa buena acerca de ese juego fue que apretó contra su pecho el brazo brillante y así pudo mirarlo un poco más.

El hombre maldijo y después de unos minutos encontró a Tony. —Vamos, déjame ir. Me tengo que ir.

Tony miro la mano y la apretó. —Estoy perdido. Mi mamá no está aquí —dijo y casi se ponía a llorar de nuevo.

El hombre lo miro y luego se puso en cuclillas frente a Tony. —Te llevare con tu mamá y tú me dejaras ir —dijo y Tony lo pensó antes de asentir.

—Está bien. Tengo que hacer algo primero, por lo que me tienes que dejar ir por un segundo.

Tony sacudió la cabra y hundió la cara en la mano. No quería estar solo en ese lugar extraño.

El hombre se movió para señalar el guante que llevaba puesto. —Voy a dejar esto aquí contigo hasta que vuelva.

Tony lo miro y había partes brillantes en eso, si no podía conseguir la máscara al menos podría intentar con esto por lo que asintió. El hombre asintió y cuando movió la mano, esta vez Tony lo dejo ir el tiempo suficiente para agarrar del pantalón al hombre, tenía miedo que se fuera. Pero se acababa de quitar el guante y se lo entrego a Tony.

—Ten, niño. Enseguida vuelvo.

Tony agarro el guante y asintió con valentía, el hombre se alejó al instante. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Tony porque ahora estaba solo y estaba oscuro y seguía perdido. Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a llorar el hombre volvió, ahora usando la misma ropa que el padre de Tony usaba muy a menudo cuando tenía que reunirse con muchas personas.

El hombre estaba ocupado abotonándose la camisa y Tony vio algo rojo y húmedo antes de que fuera tapado, pero aun podía ver un agujero en ese lugar. Tony lo señalo y le pregunto: — ¿Estas herido? Siempre me duele cuando tengo cosa roja —el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No es mía. Es del hombre que la llevaba —dudo brevemente antes de terminar la oración con: —se lesiono.

— ¿Es por eso que te lo dio?

—Sí. Ahora vámonos.

El hombre extendió su mano para que le diera su guante, Tony se le quedo mirando porque se veía tan diferente, pero cuando vio la mano de metal le dio el guante.

El hombre se lo puso y luego se puso algo en su oído pero extendió la mano de metal para tomar a Tony.

—Objetivo eliminado. La extracción tendrá que esperar, surgió algo inesperado. La misión no está comprometida —espero unos segundos y luego dijo: —Cinco minutos.

Él se dio la vuelta para ver a Tony. —Tengo cinco minutos para encontrar a tu madre y luego te dejare.

Tony tenía miedo de quedarse solo otra vez, pero asintió con valentía y se puso en marcha.

El hombre lo condujo hacia la fiesta de nuevo y muy pronto, Tony vio a su madre entre todas las personas.

— ¡Mami! —exclamo y la señalo.

El hombre se puso en cuclillas por última vez y le dijo: —Tú no me viste. Esto es un juego y no le puedes decir a nadie que me viste, ¿entiendes?

—Está bien —Tony estuvo de acuerdo porque era bueno en esos juegos.

No podía hablar en tiempo, pero se enteró que había momento en los que no debía hablar y si este era uno de esos momentos podía hacerlo. No sería demasiado difícil.

Tony le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y le dijo: —Aun es mía.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza. —Es mía y la voy a llevar conmigo. Vete ya.

—Tráela de vuelta —le dijo Tony antes de soltar la mano—. Adiós, hombre de brazo brillante —y agito su mano antes de correr con su mamá.

Maria simplemente le acaricio la cabeza y continuo con su conversación, sin darse cuenta de que había estado ausente desde hace bastante tiempo, cuando Tony se dio la vuelta para saludar al hombre, él ya se había ido.


End file.
